Dip and Mabel discover there's a show about them
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: The title says it all. I mean, c'mon, nobody's done this yet? It's unnatural! k plus cause it mentions a few fanfictions with wrong things included. Please review!


I sat on the computer chair with a sigh. It had been a long day. Wendy had just broken up with Robbie and although you'd of thought that's a good thing, there was also a bad side. A really big bad side. Wendy hated me for interfering with her relationship. And honestly, I couldn't blame her. From the shows on Disney that Mabel hate constantly forced me to watch about a year ago, when a boy and a girl broke up, the girl cried for days, whether the break up was their fault or the exes fault. Wendy was miserable when she left that night. And it was my fault. I sighed again from a bit of boredom and went on YouTube. Mabel walked in. She too, seemed worn out and her cheeks were red as if she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's a long story. But there was a happy ending."

"It sure doesn't look like it."

"Well, it ended with me having to let somebody go...scratch that, a few people. Five to be exact."

"Let me guess, you met Sev'ral Timez, and the turned out to be imprisoned clones and that was what was in the bag when Candy threatened to stab me...you know, I think she has a crush on me." I add the last part because she's been staring at me a lot lately.

"how'd you know?" Mabel asks in shock.

"She really does?" I say.

"Well...um...I'm not in any position to answer that but you knew about Sev'ral Timez?"

"You're very predictable Mabel." I say and turn back to the computer. "What should I put on?"

"Ummm...My Little Ponies...no, Kids React! No...oh, oh, I know! Look up Gravity Falls! Maybe they'll have a documentary bout the Mysteries here like they do with aliens or Bigfoot or overgrown toenails." Mabel yelled excitedly.

"Good idea!" I say as I take the book out of my vest. That makes enough sense. The internet's bound to have some sort of video about Gravity Falls. The first thing that comes up is a picture of a cartoon girl who looks like Mabel sharing a pizza with a pig that looks a whole lot like waddles.

"OH, OH, OH! Press that one, press that one!" Mabel yells pointing at the video. I shrug and press it.

The video starts by showing Disney XD and then what seems to be a cartoon version of the Mystery fair. There's a tape measure and it looks just like that time machine, it even has the same symbol, and hour glass! The next part of the video leaves me speechless.

"There it is Mabel," it starts but I pause the video before it can go on any farther. I stare at mabel, she's giggling.

"Oh my gosh...did it actually jus say that...that sounded like me, I mean, I said that when we found the time machine!" I practically shout.

"Put it back on!" Mabel almost screams. I press the play button. We watch the video. Everything in it happened to us. EVERYTHING. Finally it finishes.

"M, Mabel, do you realize what this means?" I ask, stuttering. Mabel shake her head. "Someone's been spying on us!"

"COOL!" Mabel responds, not at all disturbed. "Put on another one!"

I scroll down.

"Do the one with the guy about to beat you up!" Mabel adds.

"I don't want to watch myself get beat up." I say coldly.

"Wait, that actually happened...and you lost, you know what, I'm not surprised with the last part of my sentence." Mabel says with a smile.

"I was soar for days." I grumble.

"Yikes...put it on!" Mabel starts poking me.

"Fine! Fine." I click the video. I remember this clearly and wish I didn't have to. I'd tried to forget it, but now it was back. I face palm myself and just look away with embarrassment, while Mabel stares at it wide eyed. I don't breath till it's over. Mabel points to the next one without a word. It's called Gravity Falls Mabel Girl.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Sev'ral Timez sang that song to me today, PUT IT ON NOW!" Mabel yelled.

I shrug and press it. "I can't believe they already got it on an-OH NO! Wendy and Robbies break up is gonna be on YouTube and TV!


End file.
